Seaside Séance
" " is an episode of Game Grumps VS and the third episode of Mario Party 4. Intro Arin: Don't do it! Don't do it, Jon! No! Jon: (in a elderly female Hispanic accent, and speaks directly into the mic) Peach rolled a six. She gets- Arin: Are you the announcer? Gameplay Turn Six (Continued from Episode 2) In between episodes, Jon landed on a Blue Space off-screen, next to where DK is. While Jon starts impersonating a elderly Hispanic woman, Arin rolls a six and lands on a Happening Space next to the start. Like last the time with Luigi, Arin rides on the dolphin that takes him next to Ukiki's corner. While Jon (as well as Arin) continues his incredible accent announcing, DK uses his Mega Mushroom that he obtained on his last turn and gets a total of twelve (ten and two combined). He passes Koopa without paying 5 Coins due to being huge during the time he's going around the board. Along the way, he crushes Arin and Luigi one after another, and takes 10 and 6 Coins, respectively (due to Luigi only having 6 Coins). Ukiki's peel makes the giant DK slip downwards and lands on a Happening Space where the first Star Space used to be. He rides on a different dolphin and after getting 3 Coins along the way, DK is now at the other end of the board. Luigi gets a two and slips downwards on Ukiki's peel. He gets a Mega Mushroom from a Mushroom Space. Turn Six Mini-game: Pair-a-sailing (BONUS 2 vs 2 MINI-GAME; Arin/DK vs Jon/Luigi) After thinking that Jon had the dumb ape again for his partner, they start the bonus game. Jon taunts Arin for having DK as his partner (note that Luigi is on a harder difficulty than DK is). Jon and Arin are driving their team's boats, and the CPUs are collecting their team's coins. They start the mini-game by mocking DK's gliding pose. Arin speeds up the boat and hits a box, which costs his team some time. Shortly afterwards, Arin hits another box. Then another. While Jon is slow at driving the boat, Luigi makes up for that by collecting more coins. After about 30 seconds, the mini-game ends, and both teams end up with exactly 12 Coins, making this game a bit pointless, in a way. Turn Seven Jon starts Turn Seven by rolling a two, earning him yet another Mini Mushroom via a Mushroom Space. Arin gets a nine, and after he argues with Ukiki, he slips upwards. He enters the Lottery Shop and gets a lottery ticket. After paying 5 Coins to play Lotto Ball, and actually gets a prize for getting a blue ball. This prize, though not the best prize, is a Super Mega Mushroom (a Mega Mushroom with THREE dice blocks instead of two). He lands on a Mushroom Space next to Jon's, but since Arin has three items, nothing happens. DK gets the good ol' seven and lands on a Blue Space. Luigi starts his turn by using his Mega Mushroom, and gets a total of ten (three and seven). Luigi lands on the Mushroom Space directly at the end of the board, and receives a Mini Mushroom. Turn Seven Mini-game: Tree Stomp (1 vs 3; Luigi vs Everyone Else) Jon states that their team has a good chance of winning, due to the mini-game being less fair for the sole person. They begin the game. Arin thinks that they should surround Luigi, but they realize that Luigi can run faster than the three (due to them riding on slow, wooden mechs). Luckily, Jon manages to catch Luigi within a couple of seconds, allowing the Grumps (and DK) to win. As soon as the game ends, Jon pokes fun of the giant banana in the background saying "Fight!". Turn Eight Jon gets two, again, and lands on a Blue Space. Arin gets a seven and along the way, he pays Koopa another 5 Coins. He lands on a Blue Space next to Ukiki. Arin was too busy during his roll since he was reading his emails on his phone. DK gets a nine and lands on a Blue Space near the hotel. Luigi gets a five and...yes, you know it, lands on a Blue Space. Guess what the mini-game's gonna be now? Turn Eight Mini-game: Mario Speedwagons (Free-For-All) The Grumps skim the rules again, making Jon forget which button is the accelerate button. Arin, being a dick, tries to fool Jon thinking that R isn't the accelerate button (which it is). This doesn't work on Jon, but Jon himself screws up in the game when he accelerates BEFORE the green light is signalled, making Jon's engine go ka-put and lose automatically. Arin wins the mini-game due to knowing hoe to play right. Turn Nine The Grumps mention that their controllers were sent by a fan named Steven. Jon starts by getting a two! Just kidding, it's a three. After paying Koopa 5 Coins (note that Koopa's hotel is upgraded again), he lands on a Happening Space and hitches a ride with the Dolphin. Arin gets a one, and after Jon telling the viewers to 'send shit' while Arin tells the address of their location, the latter Grump slips downards into a Blue Space. BUT WAIT! Arin has found a Hidden Block (not the gaming group of YouTubers, but a literal Hidden Block) and gets...20 Coins! Could've been a Star, though. DK gets three, lands on a Blue Space. 'Nuff said about him. As for Luigi, he also gets a three and after declining a chance to go to the Item Shop, lands on a Blue Space...nope, it's a Red Space instead! He loses 3 Coins. Turn Nine Mini-game: Makin' Waves (1 vs 3; Luigi vs Everyone, Again) The Grumps and the Dumb Ape is stuck with the game that the sole CPU is good at. They skip the rules (again?!), and start the mini-game. Dummy Kong sucks at the game, and thanks to the dumb 'Kunt' (sorry, I'll never say that again), Luigi manages to be 'de best' and wins. ----- Turn Ten Begins In Part Four! ----- Current Results for Part Three: 1st - Luigi (22 Coins, 1 Star) 2nd- DK (74 Coins, No Stars) 3rd - Arin (59 Coins, No Stars) Last - Jon (41 Coins, No Stars) Outro Jon: NEXT TIME ON GAFF GRUSS. Arin: Urgh, why? Category:Game Grumps VS Episodes Category:Mario Party 4 Episodes Category:Jon and Arin Episodes